Into the Darkness
by Rose Starre
Summary: Bo Dallas has just about had it with the WWE Universe. Feeling betrayed by the fans, he turns to the one man he feels he can trust: his brother/part-time rival, Bray Wyatt. Will he be able to let go of his Bo-liefs and follow the buzzards?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned within this story.**

It was just another Thursday night, culminating in yet another losing battle. Bo Dallas was, quite understandably, rather upset at this as he usually was (not that he'd dare let that appear to faze him). However, this night would be different, he decided. _Tonight,_ he thought as he watched the victor walk back up the ramp, _I'm not taking this lying down. Tonight, I do the unthinkable._

The tech guy at ringside shot Bo a puzzled look as he handed him the microphone. He knew perfectly well this wasn't part of the script. Bo scanned the crowds as his little rant formulated in his head. They were murmuring among themselves, groaning and dreading whatever he was about to say.

"I'll bet you guys are feeling pretty good about yourselves, aren't you, Atlanta?" Bo stated. The fans in the front row eyed him warily. It seemed at least some of them recognized an attempt at a cheap pop when they heard one. He chuckled softly at their confused expressions; he was going to enjoy this, alright.

"Clueless, huh?" Bo enquired. His customary joy had suddenly vanished. "Well, let me spell it out for you: No matter who I've faced, you guys have always been against me. No matter what I say, you refuse to listen. I say enough is enough, ladies and gentlemen. This here is the straw that broke the camel's back. I'm done playing games." He let the microphone fall, exited the ring, and then marched up the ramp, without once looking back.

It didn't take long for Bo to realize what he had done. Not only had he straightforwardly insulted the audience, but he had also broken the unspoken, yet unspeakably important, law of kayfabe. He sat down heavily in the nearest available chair and put his head in his hands. He could hardly think of anything other than the grave danger he had just put his very career in.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Bo became alerted to another presence. Glancing upwards, he discovered it was only his brother. "What do you want, Bray?" he asked mournfully.

"I saw what you did out there," Bray Wyatt replied. "If I may say so, that was a stupid move."

"Can't you see I already feel bad enough about this?" Bo retorted.

"I can," Bray noted. "I'm only here to find out why you did it."

"The fans never listen to me. I just can't handle it anymore," Bo sighed. "This is total madness."

"If I were an angry Greek warrior, I might answer that differently," Bray pointed out, displaying the ghost of a smile. "However, I'm not so I'll tell you that I understand."

Bo was caught a bit off-guard by his brother's uncharacteristic attempt at simultaneous humor and comfort. He warily scanned Bray's face for any sign of the mocking sarcasm he was more used to. The lack thereof worried him slightly. "What are you trying to do?" he enquired suspiciously.

"Can I not be friendly to my own brother?" Bray questioned. He began grinning openly then, which only served to confuse Bo further.

"Not without a good reason," Bo replied, getting up and taking a few cautious steps away from his brother. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

Bray only chuckled ominously and began to sing, "He's got the whole world in his hands. He's got the whole wide world in his hands…"

"Answer my question, Bray," Bo interjected.

"What if I told you that I have a solution to your little problem?" Bray asked.

"What is it?" Bo asked, sounding both guarded and ever-so-slightly intrigued at the same time.

Extending his hand, Bray stated, "I want you to join me. The boys and I could use the help and, besides, no one will ever look at you the same way again. It'll be us against the world."

Bo hesitated, carefully weighing his options. Slowly and uncertainly, he accepted Bray's offered handshake. "You have made a wise decision," Bray noted, grinning slyly. "I'll go alert the Creative Team." With that, he disappeared down a nearby hallway.

Slumping back down into his chair, Bo put his head in his hands. "What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered to himself, even though he knew the answer: he had just made a deal with the devil.

 _Well, that happened. In other news, I am deeply sorry about my recent months-long hiatus. School has been downright killing my brain as of late and I couldn't find the inspiration to write, which utterly sucks. On the flip side, I hope to be able to continue my sudden flood of creative-ness and write more often. With luck, I'll be seeing you guys again next chapter. Until then, peace._


End file.
